New Kids on the Block
by summonergirl001
Summary: ECW's new Superstar inititive is in full effect. Two new wrestlers join the ranks of John Morrison, The Miz, Ortiz, and the many others that litter the roster. They have already started on the path of fulfilling their greatest dreams, but what awaits?
1. New Kids on the Block

Hello there dear readers. Hopefully you are not all put off by the length. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy reading this. I don't know how this is going to turn out. If you do read, please leave a comment, just so I know someone read it. It can be something totally unrelated to wrestling. I don't even care. Anyway, ENJOY!!!!

This Chapter Features: Hornswoggle, the Burchills, Theodore Long, Matt Hardy (In spirit) and Jack Thwagger ((Haha, LOSER))

* * *

He was disappointed, but taking his emotion as 'heartbreak' was an exaggeration. What a cruel fate that "The Man" had bestowed upon him. Weeks after he had put in an application to ECW he was finally here, only now his reason for wanting to join that brand was gone. What a fucking lark.

He was mumbling to himself, still a little irritated that it had taken this long to finally start. Worse, it would probably be another week before he was able to have a match. Maybe lady luck would stop toying with him and toss him a bone.

Nonsensical lyrics blasted from the headphone lodged firmly in his ears. His eyes were drawn, blood shot, and a strange combination of gray and blue. His hair was a mess of red and brown, falling to his broad shoulders. His clothing was tattered, and his eyes were focused ahead at a wall. He played with the piercing in his lip, trying to burn a hole in the cement with his gaze, or otherwise wondering what sort of explosives it would take to do so. He barely batted an eye when people passed through his line of vision, not even when Hornswoggle ran past, pursued by a cream-covered Jack Swagger.

"Oz," a female voice did not capture his attention, so the owner raised her voice and affectionately slapped his cheek. "I just got done talking with Mister Long. He wants to talk to you. Now. In his office. Down the hall."

Her hazel eyes were much the same as Oz's, expression wise. She had the same nose, lips, and if not for a rounder face she could have been passed off for his clone, maybe. Her hair was darker, almost to the point of being black. She looked to be in High School, and seemed terribly out of place against all the cold cement and metal of the backstage area. Her clear face was brilliantly illuminated with a smile, as she watched the grungy man rise.

He looked at her for a second, thoughts racing across his eyes. Then he punched her in the shoulder and walked off with a "Thanks" as a parting gift.

"Ow! That was mean!" She quickly started rubbing her arm, pouting after the one who had harmed her. Oz smiled, without turning at her cry. He stepped around Divas, Superstars, and other personnel as he made the journey to Theodore Long's office. He was thinking of what to address him as. "Teddy? Long?" he wondered. Each name sounded odd to him.

"Yo, sup Boss?" Oz opened the door quickly, and without knocking. As a consequence, he smashed it into someone's face. He was about to apologize when he took it back, smirking to see that it was Jack Swagger. He tried not to laugh, a snort coming from him. Swagger was too busy checking to see if his nose was broken, to notice.

"Sorry man," Oz said. "I didn't see you there."

The blond scowled and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed his mouth again. "Just watch it NEWBIE, or I'll make you wish you had never cross Jack Swagger. You'll be quicker out of here than . . . than. . ."

"A Bat out of hell?" Swagger stormed past, leaving Oz grinning at how angry the "All American American" was. Well, it was nice that someone was finally putting that person in his place . . . sort of.

Once he was certain he was out of ear shot, he finally let out the laughter that had been building. It was loud and sort, and in another moment he had contained himself, and taken a seat across from the boss himself. "I can't take Jack Thwagger seriously as a champ. How did Matt Hardy ever lose to an ass like him? I don't understand it." Oz let out a sad sigh. "I hope he and Jeff punch each other into sense. He'll come back, right?"

Long shrugged, looking rather doubtful. Oz didn't need a verbal answer. Matt was probably never going to return to ECW. Well, that was good then. Matt had been stealing the show anyway. At least Oz had a decent shot of making something of himself. He wondered if he would ever been half as popular as Matt.

"Do you really think it's wise to go picking fights with Jack Swagger? No one really knows what you're capable of, and I'm not sure if you can handle him. Wouldn't you rather face someone a little less, intimidating?"

"Like who, DJ Gaybriel?" Oz asked, off handedly. "I'm not too worried about Jack Swagger beating me. He's a slipper little demon, but I think I could handle myself against a man with a lisp. I'm more worried about Finley, and Henry than I am of Thwagger."

"If you say so," Long said. "Well I've decided to give you a shot at a match. The next person who walks through the door is going to be your opponent. Sound good?"

"Excellente!" Oz answered. "I like the way you think Long!"

Oz turned his head to watch the door impatiently. He wondered how long it would take for someone to show up and complain. Knowing whiney wrestlers, he was putting his guess in at two minutes. The door began to squeak open and Oz leapt to his feet, only to be disappointed. "Aw man, Lyss? Why'd you have to get my hopes up?!"

"Hopes up about what?" The woman answered. She looked at him curiously, before saying, "Sorry to intrude. I was making sure my brother was behaving himself. I see he hasn't started any fights yet."

"Nope," Oz said. "I've been a good little you-know-what." The woman rolled her eyes. She was suddenly shoved out of the way, by the two other ECW siblings, the Burchills. Katie started ranting about something (Oz couldn't understand a word she was saying). He heard the words "Paul" and "Championship", and then was lost. He was irritated, of course.

"Okay, okay I get what you're saying Katie." Long said. "And concerning that other matter you've got your opponent Oz."

"A girl? Sweet I get to fight a girl," he said dully.

"And her brother," Long said. Katie turned her wild eyes to the new superstar, who was still resting comfortably in one of Long's overstuffed armchairs. "This is going to be a mixed tag match. Oz and Alyssa Brennon against Katie Lee and Paul Burchill."

"Ha," Katie Lee stuck up her nose, and crossed her arms. "So we get to fight a little girl and a homeless bum. This is bound to be wonderful fun. Good luck walking out of the ring tonight. Good luck coming back next week." Katie started out of the office, seemingly content with what Long had suddenly decided. Paul smirked at Oz, before following after his witch of a sister.

Oz and Alyssa looked at each other. A thought crossed both their minds, which they both voice. "Pirates." Oz laughed, looking back at Long. He squinted and eye as her rose, and curled his index finger into a hook. "Argggg matey. Enjoy the match, yahar."

Long chuckled as the pair left his office, to prepare for their coming match. "They've certainly got character. I'm sort of hoping no one has to scrap their bodies off the wall." Then he went back to reading his magazine, like nothing strange or unusual had even occurred. He chuckled to himself slightly, as he turned a page. "Thwagger, ha. He's not going to like that when he finds out."


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

Hello there my loyal fans! Here for your viewing pleasure is chapter two. This chapter features Katie Lee and Paul Burchill!  
This chapter is Pre-Draft, so the roster has not been updated yet. There will be a draft chapter soon, probably Chapter five or Six.

Please comment guys! I really want to know if someone out there is readinggggg!!!!!

P.S, my deviantart name is Summonergirl001. Look up Alyssa and OZ for pictures of them!

* * *

"Weighing in at a combined weight of 360 pounds, Alyssa and her older brother Oz!" The first booming of the voice made the young diva jump, her brother appearing more or less indifferent to it all. She knew him better than anyone, and could see the tension in his shoulders. It was excitement, not fear she saw.

Oz had his hands shoved in his pockets, and started down the runway. He stopped halfway down the ramp, and lifted his left hand. He waved slowly, before replacing the hand. He turned to look at her, shouting at her to follow. What he said was lost against the music, and the various reactions of the crowd.

Alyssa jogged down the ramp to his side, small in comparison. "Wave," she heard. He was speaking louder than usual, but he needed to. Alyssa nodded her head, before she lifted both her arms up and waved. She was surprised by cheers, and waved more enthusiastically.

"They like me!"

"Duh. All these perverts love Divas. You could probably kill someone and they'd still cheer their brains out for you." Oz slid under the rope, and slowly clamored to his feet. He stopped in the middle of the ring, watching his sister jog up the steps, and between the ropes to meet him. She circled around him, waving at the fans. "Okay, you can stop now. You just look high."

Oz looked at Burchill, who was standing against the ropes waiting. "Oh looks sis, it's a scary Pirate." Oz pointed at them, before flipping his hand and his thumb towards the map. "I'm so terrified, I'm shivering in my timbers."

Paul Burchill made a face, his sister making much the same expression, only much more . . . well feminine. She glared at the two siblings before she stepped out of the ring. That meant Paul was first. "You can call us whatever you well like, but we can beat a little girl and a bum."

"Hey! I am not a little girl!" Alyssa looked ready to run across the ring, but the referee forced her into the corner, and out of the ring. "AND I'm the only one allowed to call my brother a hobo!"

"Yarrg," Oz said, rather monotonously. "I was about to make a really bad joke involving pillaging but I decided against it. This show is PG after all." Oz smirked at his opponent, snickering. "Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a Pirates life for meeeee." He circled Burchill for a moment, before running at him. He lifted his knee into the other man's diaphragm, before kicking out his knee. He jumped back a few steps, before turning in a little circle. He spread his arms, shouting to the crowd.

The ring spun, and white rushed up to his eyes. His nose crushed against the mat. Burchill's hands were clasped around Oz's ankles, and the heel was currently vaulting to his feet. He pressed his foot into the small of Oz's back, grabbing a leg and pulling it back. Oz shouted loudly, cursing.

"Give up," Burchill hissed. He pulled harder, still pinning Oz to the mat with his foot. ((Not actually sure if this would work, but whatever)).

"Oh please," Oz rolled over, his knee twisting painfully. He pressed his free foot against Burchill's stomach, and kicked him off. "You need to work a little bit harder to beat me. I'm new, but that doesn't mean I have no talent." Oz wanted to make another joke, beating down another superstar but he decided against it. He rolled to his feet, and checked his nose. There was sweat on his hand, but no blood. Well, that was certainly great.

Oz and Burchill continued going at each other. Oz started to slow down, trying to find an upper hand, take things slowly, tried to out think his opponent. It was not his style, and it was already giving him problems. Burchill already had the upper hand, so Oz saw only one way to get out of this and think things over. He dove for his sister, and grabbed her hand. "TAG!" he shouted, before he rolled quickly under the rope, and off the mat.

Alyssa jumped over the top rope into the ring, and Burchill had no choice but to go back into his corner and let his sister go at it. Alyssa bounced from one foot to the other as she waited, pale in the face. Once Oz clamored to his feet, all he could see was his sister sitting on top of Katie Lee with her fist raised over her head. The next instant, and their roles were switched.

Soon, they were both wrapped against each other, trying to over come the other. They twisted and turned continuously, changing grips and tightening their holds. Katie's leg went out, and she delivered a kick to Alyssa's knee. She did not fall, but her balance was thrown. Katie Lee swung her to the side, and knocked the other diva off her feet. Katie Lee sat on top of Lyss, grabbing her shoulders and shook her violently.

"LYSS, USE YOUR HEAD! YOU CAN GET OUT OF THAT!" Oz was feeling better already, though his knee was still bothering him. Nothing a good twist in the right direction wouldn't fix, but he did not want to try it yet, for risk of perhaps making it worse. He watched as his sister's hands jumped out, grabbed Katie's shoulders, and both their heads collided.

"Okay, not exactly what I was thinking, but it works." Alyssa was on her feet and went towards him, before she slapped his hand wearily. "Take care of Burchill, I'll keep my eyes on Katie Lee. Finish things." She looked angry for a moment. "You're way, the Oz way. Not whatever the hell you were doing before."

Oz jumped onto the turnbuckle, chanting "Nag nag nag," before he jumped. He collided with Burchill, and both of them lay stunned for a moment, before they were both on their feet and going at each other. His sister was right. He was trying too hard. If he just did things his way, it would just go better. So, he charged head first into Burchill. So what if he countered? So what if Oz go knocked down? He would just come back and pound on him.

They both locked up, glaring viciously into the face of the other. Oz pulled back his head, before smacking it against Burchill's face. His sister had given him a pretty good idea. If it had worked for her, it would certainly work for him. Burchill had a hard head, which sort of sucked.

Burchill stumbled back, clutching his nose. Oz kicked him in the side, and when he bent, grabbed his neck. Oz twisted quickly, and threw Burchill to the mat with all the force he could muster. Oz pressed Burchill's shoulders down, and dug his knee into his right side. He was trying to cause as much pain as possible, just in case he kicked out.

The referee had not even started counting when the bell ran. Of course, it was because Oz had a very hard metal chair smashed into the back of his head. 'Where the hell is Lyss? I thought she said she had this!' Oz though, falling on his face. He started rubbing his head, trying to get the ringing and insistent pain to go away.

He looked up, looking for her. There was no one at the corner. He rolled slowly to the edge of the ring and looked down, into the face of his sister. She looked daze a moment before she sat up, nearly knocking her head against his face. "Ugh! What happened?"

"You tell me," Oz mumbled, angrily.

"Oh! Katie Lee!!!"

"Yeah, Katie Lee. Well we won the match, not exactly the way I wanted." He was pissed of course. He had gotten beaten to a pulp with a chair, but a girl no less. It sucked, it sucked a lot. "Those stupid . . .arg! I'm so mad! I wanted to pinfall!" Oz rolled under the rope, before pulling his sister up. "That fucking sucked."

Lyss nodded her head, rubbing her shoulder. She lowered her eyes, sulking. "We won technically, but I still feel like we got our butts beaten."

"Because we did," Oz muttered. He started taking the long walk back up the ramp, wondering what exactly was waiting beyond this point. "I hate Pirates."


End file.
